1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a power saving method used in a wireless communication system and related communication device, and more particularly, to a power saving method of switching to a low power consumption network in the wireless communication system and related communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, tablet computer systems, and personal digital assistants, may provide computing and communication capabilities such as voice calls, electronic messaging, web browsing, audio/video recording and playback, and other capabilities. Because a mobile device may be powered by a battery, use of these features causes the battery level to reduce. The battery must eventually be recharged, which may be inconvenient to a user. Thus, a desire exists for reducing power consumption in mobile devices in order to prolong time between battery charges.